The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A wide variety of power converters are known in the art for converting electric power from one form to another, including AC/DC and DC/DC power converters. These power converters commonly include one or more controllers that, among other things, monitor critical parameters such as input current, output current and/or temperature. When an overcurrent or over-temperature condition is detected, the controller can generate a fault signal and/or shutdown the power converter to prevent or minimize damage to the power converter and any system hosting the power converter (e.g., a computer or automotive system). Although these known approaches to fault detection are useful, the present inventors have recognized a need for improvements in detecting fault conditions.